Quiet Storm
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Lightning strangely sees Anne Maria at his doorway during a terrible storm. Just who on earth, can totally be turned on by the face of disaster itself? Warning: Rated M for Strong Sexual Content and Strong Language. You've been warned.


**"Quiet Storm"**

**Rated M for Strong Sexual Contact and Strong Language  
**

**Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own Lightning, Anne Maria, or the Total Drama series. Positive. If you read this, let me remind you that you were warned. This is a little bit of a remixed edit of one of my somehow deleted stories that is now posted on another site. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was just a stormy night in the hellhole that was Playa De Losers itself.

Rain was pouring so hard like hell, that it was like little tiny lasers hitting the surface of the Earth at 300 miles per hour.

All alone had laid one of the most cockiest, yet energetic campers ever to set foot on an island. He had a football jersey which had the number 1 labeled on the front, a necklace just shaped thunderbolt, and yet such a hard-bodied physique all wrapped up in one handsome package.

He was none other than Lightning, in which he was pretty much an over achiever in his own way. He wasn't afraid of anything that can be thrown at his face. He was just the man who can take anything head-on, no matter what size he/she was. heck, Lightning could even take on a whole army of beefy guys on the battlefield that was the football field itself and yet he would still come out the winner.

He even got his own private room next to the beach so that he can work out just in peace and that nothing would disturb him from getting a good exercise. Even if he would have to answer to a hot babe, he would reply and show the ladies what a real man was all about. Unfortunately, it was nightfall and all Lightning could do in his spare time was to just take a nap for the rest of the night. It was now starting to rain and storm like holy hell. He felt like he was now at his lonely state. Not having to work out in a rainy night just proved dull for him.

"Idiot rain had to mess all of it up. Lightning's never used to sha-rain like this..." Lightning scowled right at himself as he had no choice to relax in his soft, cloud-like bed. He could just imagine having to lift those strong barbells that would prove his strength time and time. Or having to hit that punching bag and prove his aim. But just like life itself, it wasn't going to happen. Although, relaxing in that bed made him calm down a little, but not that much.

His brown eyes then started to close, becoming real dazed in his sleep until he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh crap...this better be sha-good..." Lightning said as he got up in agony and reached for the door. "Look, Sam. I don't know what you knockin' at my sha-door for, but I told you, Lightning doesn't have your PS Vita!'

As soon as he opened the door, the figure who was standing on Lightning's doorstep was just so unexpected to him. That poof, that skin-tight magenta top that covered her belly-button, those tight light blue panties, and a face that just caught Lightning's sha-heart way off guard. She was instantly stacked, no doubt about it with that rack and those hips of hers.

"Anne Maria? What's sha-going on? It's like 11:30 in the night..." Lightning spoke a little dazed, knowing that it was already midnight.

"I'm sorry for wakin' you up like this in tha middle of the night... but my bed sorta broke down." she said, feeling a little dazed as well. Lightning never knew how gorgeous she was in this gazed state.

"Lightning's sorry about that. Why can't you use Sha-Zoey's?"

"I tried to use hers, but she broke off the legs of my bed and took my sheets somewhere. And now, I don't have a place to sleep for the night. Would it be okay if I slept with you, just fo' tonight?" Anne Maria pleaded to him. She was referring to the moment that Zoey got revenge on her for being with Mike/Vito through her whole experience on Revenge Of The Island.

"Well..." Lightning thought out loud. Of course, it would be disruptive that someone would interrupt Lightning's slumber until then, but how can he say no to just a pretty girl like Anne Maria? That is what Lightning wanted in a woman. A woman who was now starting to spend the rest of her life, so lonely and desperate. "...I guess it's just for the night..."

"Thank you... I sure as hell don't wanna sleep in no floor." she spoke smiling as she got into Lightning's bed real gently and laid her pretty hair and head onto the soft cloud-like pillow.

"No problem... you gonna be okay, though? It's raining like holy hell and Lightning doesn't want you to be afraid of a little bolt of sha-thunder." Lightning said to her as he started to get in his bed as well.

"It's alright, Lightnin'. Me and my pouffe can make it through the night." Anne Maria responded as she let out a sigh because of the comfortable sheets that molded through her body. But something sensed outside Lightning, knowing that she was never comfortable with a sound of loud thunder terrorizing her ears.

"Okay... but just in case you do get scared, just lay close to Lightning and I'll protect you through the sha night. Sound good?" He said right to the Jersey girl, who nodded approvingly in her sleep. "I guess Lightning'll take that as a yes, then.

Lightning soon relaxed himself into a deep sleep, knowing that he's got a sexy and beautiful Jersey angel on his side to guide him right through the night.

**One hour later...**

Not even one sound of thunder had interrupted the pair from enjoying their personal slumber. Anne Maria was just rolling around in her sleep as Lightning was still in his relaxed state. Both of their snores just felt so silent, calm and peaceful in their deep sleep state.

Everything felt good until...

_BOOOOOOOM!_

The startling sound of loud violent lightning spooked Anne Maria to death. It was so loud that if you mixed a banshee, a drill instructor, and a airhorn together, it would be so earth-shattering loud, that the sound barrier would break on impact. She had decided to roll up close to Lightning and let out such a frightful shudder.

"Ohhh, c-crap..." Anne Maria said in a low frightful tone as Lightning cradled his arms above her upper body

"Shhhhhh...relax. It's okay. Lightning's here for you..." Lightning whispered into her. His voice felt so warm and comforting to her ears. Not only realizing that Lightning's arm was wrapped around the lower back of Anne Maria just for safety, and perhaps part of her body was touching his.

"Thanks, Lightnin'..." she whispered back."That means a lot..."

But something made her off guard.

Her nose started to get a whiff of that entrancing cologne that captured her. Lightning had a bit of musk and raspberry dressed in him. Anne Maria was easily getting turned on by that smell. Raspberry never felt so good to her. Mike or Vito had never smelled like any kind of fruit, but Lightning knew what she liked.

They soon looked at each other in such a lonely gaze. Both knew that they had that single state of loneliness inside them. They could feel it. Their eyes refused to break away. Her eyes fluttered in such a passion that made Lightning refused to turn away. So beautiful, so lovely...so...enchanting.

And then, something strange was starting to happen. Their lips slowly moved toward each other, the scent of raspberry getting real closer to Anne Maria unlike never before. Her heart kept on beating just like a techno drum, it wasn't missing a huge beat, but perhaps skipping it as she neared her tasty lips to his.

Their lips had finally met. It was just so soothing to her. But it was just so amazing to Lightning. That kiss just felt a sensation inside his body unlike never before. Who knew that one touch of their lips could make Lightning have butterflies in his heart and stomach?

Anne Maria's tongue got deeper inside his mouth, rubbing slowly and softly, tasting every pink morsel she could ever experience. As Lightning soon felt it, he held her so passionately as he let her deepen the kiss and made the Jersey girl sit on his lap. Lightning's tongue just refused to fight back as her tongue as now tasted the sweet exotic sound of passionate victory. Anne Maria soon broke out of that soft, delicious french kiss and soon gave him a satisfying look on her face.

Anne Maria crawled backwards inside the covers as her fingers started to undo Lightning's tight white briefs therefore sliding them down to his legs and all the way down to his feet. This had aroused the cocky and brash athlete, in which his mighty rod had now become erected to 10 inches. She saw this and just captured his heart.

_"Mmmmmmm... he's big..."_ she thought to herself.

Her lips soon approached the rim of his strong dark rod. Her tongue gave the rim a nice clean and slow lick way up to the head of his penis, now sliding inside her mouth. Her head slowly bobbed back and forth, enduring every taste of his dark manhood. Anne Maria soon let out a muffled moan as her tongue kept touching the head of his manhood inside her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Lightning moaned as he gritted his teeth due to the sexual pressure. That bobbing of hers made him grab the sheets in desperation. Anne Maria licked around the tip more and sent it back inside her mouth once again. It was just like licking around a fudgesicle seductively. The speed of her blowjob started to rapidly increase as Lightning felt his hips gyrate due to the incredible desperation that he was having.

"MmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMmmmmmm..." she moaned in muffled fashion once again. The taste started to become so addictive, just like the most addictive drug a crackhead could get his/hers hands on real easily. After a series of gentle strokes and hot delicate bobs, something was about to burst inside Lightning like a delicious plate of crazy.

"Ohhhhh... AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lightning grunted as he held her beautiful poufy hair together for an eruption. His white streams of cum had shot inside her mouth over and over again. His cum had a bit of a nice fruity taste from where Anne Maria's pretty little mouth now leaked. She soon broke out of the position as the cum had now soaked around Lightning's hard black throbbing manmeat.

"Mmmmmmm...your cum tastes so good to me..." Anne Maria replied as she now sat on his lap seductively.

"Thanks...here...let me help that for you..." Lightning spoke softly as he grabbed the pair of scissors that laid on his bedside and started to cut the straps of her panties. He had cut the fabric on each side and as removed them right off. He was amazed and impressed on how shaven and pink her slit was. It was so pink, and so mouthwatering. Lightning felt a bead of sweat come through him in one slow minute.

"Mmmmmm...come to Lightning..." he smirked devilishly as Anne Maria had sat on his chest and bent back a little bit, facing his pussy to his handsome face.

His tongue gave her sugary pink flower a playful, yet savory lick. So long and everlasting. Those pink petals were getting wet by every second that past by. Lightning's face just turned so desperate as if he wanted to lick her tasty slit out of control. He did so as Lightning's sha-tongue now started to motorboat her by every drop of the storm that soaked though outside.

"Ohhhhh, Lightning...Ohhhhhhhh!" she moaned aggressively as the sensation caused her to rip off her dark blue bra which revealed her large D-cup breasts. Those babies of hers felt so tan and so luscious like a melon as she grabbed them out of desperation and aggression. Lightning now started to send his two fingers by jamming her soft warm slit back and forth. He often wondered how his large thick manhood would fit inside there. The sensation would even be more climactic.

"MmmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmm...!" Lightning muffled as his tongue and fingers started molding together with her Jersey slit, therefore sending Anne Maria to the brink of orgasm. But he didn't want her to reach her climax just yet. His fingers broke out of the finger-fuck as Anne Maria tasted her very own honey-coated juice coming through the tips of Lightning's fingers.

He then slid underneath of her and appeared behind the Jersey girl. Anne Maria had now bent over doggie Style, just as an attempt order to tease Lightning. She clasped her ass just urging him to insert him inside her so madly.

"What are you waitin' for, Lightnin'? Come and get it, big boy..." she said in seducing fashion as Lightning approached her and grabbed his tight black pole and softly inserting her and one by one, he started shifted his body slowly back and forth with gentle thrusts. Lighting felt a tender shudder some through him. Her Jersey womb was just warm like a cozy fire just burning right under the moonlight. The raindrops outside now became fast and furious with every nano-second.

"Ohhhhhhh, yeah... Ahhhhh..." Lightning grunted softly as his thrusts became mellow and smooth. Anne Maria felt it inside her as the calm speed of his made it savory and hearty for her to keep her climax in control. She was just like a sexy Jersey pony getting it from behind by a cocky, rock-hard stallion with one hell of a 10-inch hard on.

"Ohhhhh...harder. Harder!" she cried out as his speed started to increase slightly tenfold. It was due to the fact that her slit was just like his kind of lubrication that he needed. But she wanted it so badly. She really wanted it in a desperate lifetime. Lightning stated grasping her ass just to keep her from losing it as he now penetrated rapidly. He was gonna make her howl into the stormy skies itself.

The sweat was now pouring down from both of their faces hardly. The hot sensation and the arousing, made his bulge grew monstrously with every thrust of his hot chocolate manhood right inside that ass of hers. He would have likely to cum once again, but he'd decided he wasn't done yet. He had now broken off of the doggie style and sent Anne Maria into spooning position. in which they would lay close to each other as the male would wrap her arms right behind her in a hug, but Lightning never wanted to give her a hug.

Lightning soon lifted her legs in scissor form and began to enter her tight slit yet again. She just couldn't get enough of him impaling her once again as the wet rim of his meat slid up and down. The motion of his stiff rod was smoother than the raging waters that was now infesting outside the resort.

"Ohhhh... Lightnin'..." she moaned slightly as they soon exchanged a slow tongue kiss as his thrusts began to increase again. The sound of his testicles started hitting the pavement that was her warm pink cavern. The sweat had now glistened all over her body which looked like she was warmed up for a workout, or pretty much a nice sweaty run in a hot scorching summer. That desperate look in her face felt like she wanted to feel every ounce of his silky arousing cum inside her.

"Uhhhhhhhhh!" he grunted monstrously as his bulbous rod now started to turn dark red. He was now anticipating to erupt inside her, as Anne Maria let out one quiet sexual cry in her voice. She hung on to the back of Lightning's neck to hang on for the sexual boom that was gonna hit her inside. "OhhhhhhHHHHHH, LIGHTNING'S SHA-CUMMING!"

"Ahhhhh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anne Maria screamed and moaned very loudly as Lightning's massive thunderbolts of cum surged inside her repeatedly and dripped out of her warm cavern nonstop. He was now shooting inside her womb like crazy, like a dam was bursting full of his white love juice through tiny cracked holes. Lightning soon got up as his hardened sha-stiffy now faced the Jersey woman.

He shafted and just stroked his hard 10-inch manhood over and over again, therefore sending lightning-like streams blasting her pretty little Jersey face. He felt a hardened grunt come between them as his silky white chocolate drooped from her left eye to her cheek, and even some of it got on her left breast.

Anne Maria finally felt like she was in a sexual state of solitude, therefore letting out a sigh as they continued to sleep and caress each other all throughout the night after their unforgettable, yet unexpected night between the two.

The storm had finally past through, finally making things calm and quiet. Who knew that she was turned on by the face of disaster? Anne Maria was now lying next to his new Chocolate-colored lover in bed, just feeling relieved and satiated. Lightning had once again wrapped his arm around her lower back and relaxed.

"Mmmmmmm... you're such an animal, Lightnin'... I've never felt like such a woman before..." Anne Maria smiled as the sweat continued to glisten. And all throughout the session, her hair remain all but unscathed.

"Well, you know what happens...there's always a calm after the storm. And Lightning pretty much calmed down..." Lightning replied as Anne Maria let out a sweet giggle and embraced each other until a new day began. But one thing was certain...

...love can be found, even if it's through the eye of the storm...

* * *

**Man, it's not like everyone could be turned on by the face of disaster. Then again, it's all just a myth. I think. It can't possibly be proven...**

**R&R everyone! Not you, Pinkie Pie, ya sick crazy loon...**


End file.
